


01 Days Without Incident

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Game(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: Nearly a year after the revolution, Connor returns to Hank after some soul searching. Craving part of his old life back, craving stability, and work. Things he only ever had with Hank.Perhaps deep down he just missed him.NOTE: This is meant to be a shippy sort of fic. If you are looking for a father & son dynamic, I advise you look elsewhere. Thank You.





	1. The Old Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

> I should say a few points on the world I have set them in. 
> 
> \- It takes place a few months [ Almost a year ] after the good end where Markus was successful and everyone lives.
> 
> \- Detroit is mostly androids, but some humans have come filtering in to return home. 
> 
> \- Basically everything I write is made up by me, aside from obvious canon background stuff that is given and told to us through the game. Since I am writing Post-Game.
> 
> ALSO; Comments/Feedback is appreciated.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Hank grunts out his window at Connor, who was sitting on his front step. Just hidden from the rain.

Connor does not reply, nor does he move. His eyes are closed and to the untrained eye it would seem that he was asleep. Hank makes a disgruntled sound, loud enough to make the androids eyes open. Soon standing up, hands drifting to tie to fix it, though it is not there. His hands pause before dropping slowly. Just as Hank swings the front door open violently. 

Connor scans Hank before he could think better of it. His messy appearance and bags under his eyes tell him, not only that Hank had just woken, but that he had little sleep the night before. Traces of alcohol around his mouth and lips showed signs of not only prior drinking from the night before, but some from just a few minutes ago. It would seem Hank woke with a shot.

Snapping fingers bring Connor out of assessment of Hank. Hues refocusing on Hanks hand snapping just before his face, before it fell away.

"How long were you out here? Why didn't you knock?" Hank questions, irritation and annoyance was present in his voice. But his body language showed signs of concern.

"I did, fifty-seven times. Before I decided to wait for you to wake on your own." Connor explains a bit, before motioning, 

"May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Hank opens the door and heads towards the kitchen. Leaving Connor to step in and close the door behind himself.

"Hello. Sumo." Connor greets, causing the dog to bark gently and rubs it's large head against his leg. Careful fingers give a scratch to fuzzy ears before the dog retreated to lay down.

Turning his attention back to Hank, he sees him watching over his shoulder. Turning back to continue making himself some coffee once he was discovered. Connor paused and tried to think of the best approach. Though before he could speak Hank breaks the silence. 

"So how's the whole 'finding yourself' thing going?"

Connor moves closer to Hank, shifting his weight to lean on the counter next to him. Brown hues blinking slowly as the LED on the side of his head sprang from blue to yellow then back again.

"It has been... slow."

"Well, it wasn't going to happen over night. Things are always changing, one week you're into something next week you're not. It all a part of getting older." Hank says a bit dramatically. 

"But I do not age." Connor says back, brows slightly furrowing.

Hank rolls his eyes and picks up his cup of coffee. Moving over to his dining table to sit down. Connor follows after him, perching in the seat next to him.

"Age is not about wrinkles and shit. It's about experience, learning from mistakes, trying something new." 

Connor tilts his head, "Perhaps then... I could learn from you."

"No, no, no..." Hank shakes his head, turning to look at Connor properly now. "I'm too old to be anybody's... I'm just too old to be babysitting an android. There are better people to learn from."

"Perhaps, but I trust you... and I've missed working with you." Connor says carefully.

Hank sits back, still looking Connor over. As if it were a silent que to keep going. 

"I think... working again would bring some... structure back to my life... It feels as if I am just wondering aimlessly..." Connor goes on. "... I think I just need something familiar... tasks... a friend."

"Alright, don't get mushy." Hank finally sips his cooling coffee. "I'll talk to Jeffery see if anything can be done. In the mean time I have a few files you can look over."

"Yes of course." Connor stands and looks around, "I would like to start now... where is your computer."

"I don't have one." Hank smirks, but tries to hide it behind his cup.

"Then how do I see the files?" Connor looks honestly lost.

Hank stands and heads over to the coffee table, returning with a stack of papers and folders.

"The old fashioned way." Hank doesn't hide his smirk this time. Pressing the stack into Connors hands and heading off to his bathroom. 

"I need a shower. Don't lick anything while I'm not looking." He teases over his shoulder.

Connor blinks a few times and looks down to the papers, "The old fashioned way." He repeats softly before sitting back down. 

\--

"Are you wearing my clothes?" Hank grunts out setting a box of pizza on the coffee table. 

"Yes." Connor says simply.

Hank looks at the over sized short sleeved button up Connor wore. Which nearly hid the black boxer briefs he had on. His eyes travel down smooth legs to his feet, seeing his toes slowly twiddle as he read. He had never seen so much of Conner before, he had a lot of questions. Yet the only thing he could seem to get out was,

"You have toes."

Connor looks up at Hank, seeing him staring down at his feet. He doesn't understand the fascination with his toes, but he wiggled them a little more.

"Of course. They help with balance." Connor replies, leaving a pause in case Hank wanted to reply but he doesn't. 

"I was fitted to be as human like as possible." He decides to go on.

Hank shakes his head and flops down onto the couch next to Connor. 

"Right."

Connor looks Hank over, "You seem stressed."

Hank laughs and pushes some hair from his face. "Tell me something I don't know."

Connor opens his mouth but Hank stops him, "No, don't actually tell me something I don't know. I was joking... it's just... It been a long day." Hank flips open the pizza box and flips the channel on the TV to sports.

"Any exciting cases?" Connor still craved to work. Even though he knew it would take time to. 

"I work homicide." Hank replies through a mouthful of pizza.

"Yes, I know."

Hank gives Connor a sideways look before shaking his head, "Maybe don't call cases involving dead people 'exciting'."

"Oh... of course." Connor sets the papers on the table in neat little stack. A perfect stack.

Hank goes back to eating and watching TV, making Connor shift in his seat a bit impatiently. Though he doesn't realize what he is doing. And Hank seemed to notice, but was actively ignoring it best he could. Though it was unclear to Connor if it was to tease him or simply to avoid talking about it, to relax?

Connor scans the pizza, 285 calories, traces of wheat, sugar, dough, grease. Lots of grease. He stops scanning in time to notice Hank was once again looking at his toes. To which Connor wiggles them once more.

"Do my feet bother you?" Connor questions, making Hank choke a bit.

Tossing the half eaten slice back into the box, Hank stands and heads over to the kitchen to grab a beer. Connor watches him move around.

He takes a healthy swing before replying, "No. Your feet do not bother me."

"You have been starring at them since you came home. I would understand if--"

"I don't care about your damn feet." Hank cuts him off, tone a little snippy, though Connor noted the hint of embarrassment that was there as well.

Hank then sulks back to the couch. 

"I understand." Connor says, not understanding at all. "Perhaps we can talk about something else."

Hank flops back down and returns to eating. Silently.

Connor would have sighed if he had lungs to do so. Something was wrong, but Hank wasn't talking and Connor didn't know which questions might upset him further.

Hank knew he would never admit what he was really thinking. It wasn't about Connors feet, but the thoughts that came afterwards. Wondering exactly how 'human like' they made Connors body. He was curious. So instead Hank offers him what he wanted, and what was bothering him. His new case.

"A little boy was killed. We think it was the father. Him and the mother of the boy had a rough divorce..." Hank trails off and takes another drink.

"... the father is nowhere to be found. He didn't leave Detroit, we would have been alerted..." Hank paused, "... I just keep thinking... He was so small. Just a kid. Six years old, didn't even grow out of all his baby teeth."

Hank grunts unhappily. 

Connor considers saying a few things, but none seem right enough. So he moves to sit up on his knees, shuffling closer to Hank.

"What are you--" Hank is startled but does not move.

Letting Connor wrap his arms around his shoulders from the side. Head coming to rest a bit awkwardly on his shoulder. It caused Hank shirt, that Connor wore to shift around and fall off of one of his shoulders. 

"Why are you hugging me?" Hank's voice is low, not as irritated as Connor would have expected. 

"I'm comforting you. The old fashioned way." Connor replies.

The corner of Hanks mouth turns up. Setting the bottle down so he could rest his hand on Connor's smooth arm. Slightly leaning into the hug.

"The old fashioned way." Hank mutters. Falling silent after, accepting the affection. Or what he perceived as such.


	2. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor are warming up too each other even more, but it also brings doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feed back is appeicicated!
> 
> I also felt the need for some angst.

"Why is it that every time I walk into a room you're in, I feel the need to ask you what they hell you're doing?" 

Hank shakes his head as he shrugs off his jacket and hangs it by the door. Turning once more to look at Connor who was doing a hand stand between the kitchen and living room area. He was still wearing Hanks shirt, which was now pooling around his upper chest. Showing off his stomach.

It was slim and smooth, a small indent where his navel would be. Smooth hairless skin curves and creased to show cuts of what would be muscle. His hips partly exposed actually protruded, it was so life like.

"Good evening, I found a few old yoga recordings, I thought it might be... fun... to try." Connor says carefully, watching Hank from upside down.

"Oh yeah? What's the verdict?" Hank questions, moving in a bit closer to the other. 

"I found that I am quite flexible..." Connor says slowly, moving his legs down to the floor so he could stand properly once again. "... Though I haven't decided if it is something for me."

"I think you have too much time on your hands." 

"Precisely, have you made any progress with Jeffery?" 

"Well, it's not that easy. It's not really up to him, the government is scrambling to vote on laws and with re-election coming up... things are either on hold or being rushed. Not to mention all the nonsense going on with them trying to get people back in Detroit...." Hank paused,

"... did you clean?"

Connor blinks at the sudden topic change. "Yes. I cleaned up, I did laundry, took care of Sumo and ordered dinner already."

"... thanks?" Hank was more surprised that he had not noticed earlier. Looking all around them as Connor moves to pick up a bin of neatly folded clothes.

"You know you don't have to do that right?" Hank questions carefully, taking a few more steps into his home.

"I don't mind... There is not much to do when you are gone..." There is a pause from Connor, who takes slow steps towards Hank.

"... It made me think of all the time you must have spent alone. I felt... lonely..." Another pause, 

"... are you lonely Hank?"

Hank frowns, pressing his lips together before walking over to Connor. He looks more sad then angry, so Connor doesn't move away.

"I used to be."

With that Hank takes the bin from Connor and turns to bring it into his bedroom. Leaving him to just watch Hank walk away from him. Connor is unsure how to respond anyway.

\--

Hank for once was sitting at the kitchen table with a full meal. Connor joined him, placing small portions on a plate for himself, perhaps just to make Hank feel more comfortable. Slim fingers swirl around a metal fork between them.

"You need new clothes..." Hank breaks the silence first, "... you've been wearing my clothes for two damn weeks... I mean... you..."

Connor tilts his head, watching Hank struggle for the right words. Thinking that maybe Hank didn't like him wearing his clothes. So he sets down the fork and begins to unbutton his shirt. 

"Hey, hey-- no getting naked at the dinner table." Hank reaches across to grab at Connors hands. 

"... I just meant you should have clothes of your own. Things you like to wear." Hank offers, his face slightly going pink. 

"Oh. Would you take me? I would like if you would accompany me." Connor smiles and Hank takes a breath.

"Yeah sure." Hank nods and slowly starts to let go of Connor's hand.

To which Connor stops him for a moment, moving his own hands to cradle one of Hank's. His skin pulls back from his fingertips, all the wat to his wrists, as fingers carefully stroke over the others palm.

"... your hands are warm." Hank comments, brows slightly creased. 

"Naturally my body temperature regulates itself, adapting to weather so my hardware will not become damaged... right now however I am not sure why..." Connor looks up at Hank, "... why I am so warm."

Hank blinks, looking down to Connor's hands, seeing the skin gone, it was strange to see it up close. He turns his hand over to carefully feeling along Connors skinless fingertips. 

"I don't know why either, Connor." 

Hank notes the glowing blue of Connors hands. He couldn't remember ever seeing them do that before. It wasn't unpleasant, warm with the sensation you get after receiving a small shock. Hank can't bring himself to pull away, the affection was small, simple and made him feel things he had not felt in a long time. So with his free hand he resumes eating in silence.

Connor liked touching Hank, it was peaceful. When they connected, touched, he was not overwhelmed my memories and emotions. Not like he was when he connected to another Android.

"Even back with Markus, back with my people, I felt alone..." Connor suddenly says, "... I knew I belonged, I knew I would do whatever it took to keep them safe..."

Hank stays quiet, giving Connors hand a little squeeze. Silent reassurance that he was not alone.

"... but it felt... lonely."

Connor frowns a bit, "... when we worked together, I did not feel that way. Even when you were rough around edges, I still had someone to talk to... we shared a similar goal." Connors not sure where he was going with this.

"I don't know why I am bringing this up."

Hank sits back in his chair, watching the other man speak. He looked thoughtful.

"Maybe being stuck in this house brought up old shit." Hank offers, "You haven't gone out since you got here."

"We'll fix that."

Connor looks up to Hank when he says that, a smile touches at his lips.

"Together." Connor hums a bit, circuits slightly buzzing. It made him feel light and slow and warmer.

Hank clears his throat and nods, 

"Togeather." His voice was low and rough, shaking some, from nerves. He had no idea what he was doing, or if he should even be doing it.

Yet he closes his hand once more around Connor's skinless one. Holding on properly now, as he returned to eating.

\--

"I do not think I am supposed to be here." Connor comments, tugging his hat down over his ears as the rain still fell steadily. 

The abandoned house they stood before seemed to only be lit from the street lights. The darkness of the night hangs over them. Steady feet bring Connor to Hank's side.

"You wanted to work didn't you?" Hank tugs his coat around himself. 

"I got an unofficial lead and needed an unoffical partner to be my back up." Hank goes on before motioning before them.

"So you gonna' help or not?"

Connor blinks slowly before scanning the area. A few key points pop up and he pulls back from the scan to kneel at the wet ground. Only one fresh pair of foot prints stood out, scanning he finds they are a males size 10.

"Only one set of tracks are recent. They trail to the front yard to the back. The most recent are leading around back, a male's size 10." Connor explains as he stands back up, looking to Hank.

"Makes sense, the front door is still chained up, they most be going in and out the back way to not draw attention." Hank nods and moves towards the side fence. 

It was broken and worn, a gentle push has it swinging open however. Hank motions for Connor to follow him. Who looks around before finding his way behind Hank as he drew his gun.

They stay close to the side of the house, avoiding windows best they could. Though it did help that most of them were boarded up heavily. Hank only paused to peak around the corner to make sure the backyard was clear. It seemed it was as they soon were moving again.

Connor scans the backyard, it was littered with trash and beds and random furniture and barrels that were once lit to keep someone warm. Aside from that the tracks lead to the back sliding door. Following that Connor notes that the door is unlocked and even slightly ajar.

"The door is open..." Connor leans in to whisper right into Hank's ear, "... they might be waiting for us." He warns.

Hank nods and holds up his gun as he pushed the door open enough to slip inside. Connor quickly follows. The rain falling outside hid any noise that might be coming from inside. The blackness was unnerving, yet before Hank could turn on his flash light, another light clicked on. 

Dim light poured put from the lantern, showing most of the room. And more importantly, a man. Who was sitting in a decaying recliner, a gun in hand letting it rest on his thigh. He seemed out of place in his expensive clean suit, his short black hair is neatly brushed but greasy and unwashed. His five o'clock shadow nearly turning into a beard by now. He must have been here for weeks 

Connor moves closer to Hank. Who aimed his gun at the man.

"Mathew Finley, put the gun down and get up. You're under arrest for the murder of your son." Hank's voice is stern and demands to be listened too.

Connor scans him, eyes rimmed red, he was crying recently. Traces of alcohol around his mouth. Signs of guilt. His finger hovered over the guns trigger. Ready to shoot rather then give up. A cult 9mm with only a few shots left. Gunpowder residue still lingered on his hand. Connor pulls back from the scan.

"Lieutenant Anderson. What took you so long?" The mans tone was emotionless.

"I said put the gun down, and get up." Hank grunts unhappily. It only irritated the man, his finger moves closer to the trigger.

"We know you didn't mean to shoot your son." Connor finally speaks, causing both men to look at him.

"You were angry and hurt, weren't you? With the divorce. With losing custody of Jackson..." Connor recalled the files notes that Hank had given him.

The man moves his finger from the trigger a bit, "You have no idea, that... that bitch was leaving me for a goddamn Android... she was taking OUR son..." He spits out. 

"You just wanted to be with your son... It was unfair, you just wanted her to understand that." Connor goes on, stepping closer. 

His goal is to put himself between the man and Hank. Since the man was unpredictable and showed signs of not wanting to get out of this alive.

"It wasn't fair... she was getting full custody. I just... I just wanted scare her, to get her to talk to me, to understand." Tears slid over the man's cheeks.

"What did you do?" Connor questions taking another step.

The man shakes his head, wiping at his face with his free hand.

"We can't help you unless you tell us your side of the story. Right now everyone thinks you're a monster who shot his son in cold blood... that's not what you want is it?" Connor goes on.

Though the man still says nothing. 

"Maybe he is a monster." Hank speaks now, looking to Connor then back to the man. 

The man twitches, finger going back to the trigger.

"Did you look him in the eyes when you shot him, huh?" Hank growls a bit now. He was obviously provoking the man, anger set deep in his tone.

"Or did you have him look away? Like a goddamn coward." Hank urges.

It makes the man jump to his feet, "No, no, Shut up!"

"Then tell us! Before it's too late." Connor cuts in.

"I didn't mean too... I just wanted to scare her. I picked him up after school, I... I was just going to hold him until she talked to me... I just wanted her to talk to me. He was my son too... she couldn't just take him from me. To raise him.. with... that plastic man..." He was shaking, gun waving in his hand as he spoke.

"... but he wouldn't stop crying and telling me he wanted to go home to her... I told him he was home but he... just kept insisting to go back to her and that thing... I was so angry and hurt and... I was yelling and he was crying and I... I... was so angry. I just wanted him to be quiet.... He tried to leave and I... I didn't realize what I did until..." The man chokes.

"... He was on the ground. Bleeding... I shot him."

"It was an accident..." Connor speaks, faking sympathy. "... but you can make it right... come with us. Tell your side of the story. Show everyone you are sorry."

The man shakes his head, "No..."

Hank steps in, but Connor moves in front of him. 

"I can't go with you... I just want to be with my son." The man brings the gun up to his own head.

Connor darts towards the man, causing him to shoot.

"CONNOR!"

Shot in the shoulder, Connor seems unphased as he continues towards the man. Grabbing his wrist and twisting hard enough that he nearly broke it. Causing the man to drop the gun. A punch to the side of Connors face comes, making the man yell out. 

Connor punches this time, with his free hand. It connects with the man's throat, catching off guard enough to get him down to knees. Hank kicks his gun away and moves to get the man turned around so he could cuff him. 

"Don't move..." Hank grunts at the man before pushing Connor back. 

His hands come up to touch at Connors face, "Are you alright?" 

Connor blinks a few times, feeling a bit of a rush. A familiar rush. Hank was still pawing at his cheeks and cursing up a storm. 

"I'm alright..." Connor nods and brings his hands up to hold onto Hank's arms. "... I'm alright Hank."

"Fucking... shit... don't do that." Hank takes a deep breath still clinging to Connor.

"I forgot what it felt like... the fear of losing you. I thought..." Hank shakes his head. 

Connor brings one of his hands up to wipe some of his blue blood from Hank's cheek. "It's okay lieutenant."

"You're a fucking android." The man on the ground grunts out.

They both look to the man, "Shut it." Hank growls at him. 

"Fucking Androids... he'll never love you like a human can..." The man's eyes seemed distant. Full of hate and pain.

"... you'll die before they even begin to rust. They should stay with their own kind... they should have all been destroyed."

Hank let's go of Connor and moves over to punch the man in the face. "I said shut it..."

Huffing out a breath Hank straightens up and turns back to Connor. "I'm going call this in and then we'll get you fixed up."

Connor was thinking about what the man said. His thoughts racing. 

"Connor."

Blinking he nods, "Yeah, okay."

\--

"Connor is going to be fine." Markus says slowly, walking up to Hank. Who was currently sulking in the hall outside of the room Connor was being treated in.

Hank nods, pressing his lips together impatiently. "... thanks."

"It really was just a flesh wound... And since Connor is going to be staying with you, I've prepared a box of spare parts that should be compatible. And some other things." Markus goes on, stopping before Hank.

"You think... that's a good idea?" Hank questions, hues darting around before looking at the other.

"Connor going home with you?"

"Yeah." Hank crosses his arms across his chest. Shifting his feet back and forth.

"... I think it should be up to Connor."

Hank grunts, "... I know that, I just... you know, do you think It's a good idea?"

Markus paused and considered his next words carefully. 

"Yes. Connor was not happy here, even if he did prove to want to help however he could. I think, you both need each other."

Hank blinks and nods slowly.

"He is also always welcome here and so are you." Markus moves to give Hank's shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

"Just take care of him."

Hank lets out a breath, "Yeah."

Markus let's him go and motions for Hank to go into the room. "I'll have the box brought over before you leave."

Hank drops his arms and rounds the corner of the door way to step inside the room. 

Connor sat shirtless on the bed, slowly sipping at a bottle of blue blood. Another android was clean up as Hank stepped on further. 

"I told you I was fine." Connor speaks first, looking up to meet Hank's blue eyes. 

The android cleaning up, looks between them before darting out of the room.

Hank watches them before going to sit next to Connor on the bed. 

"Yeah, I know. But if you're going to be my partner then I need you in top shape."

Connor perks up, "... partner?"

"Jeffery said you can tag along with me on a few cases... some kind of training. I think he's just backed into a corner since there are not enough cops to go around. You know?"

"Oh..." Connor licks some blue from his lips. Hank watches him.

"I thought you'd be more excited." Hank raises his brow.

"I am excited." Connor insisted.

"But?"

"But I... just thought you meant something else." He admits, looking away from Hank.

"What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing." He lies.

Hank wasn't sure if he should press it or not. Ultimately he decides to let it go for now, it has been a long night. Reaching over he carefully moves to place his hand over Connor's. 

"Ready to go home?"

"Home..."

Connor slowly moves his hand out from under Hank's. Making Hank pull his hand back as if he were burnt, curling thick fingers into a fist.

"... I need to talk with Markus first."

Hank stands with Connor and grunts, "Right, I'll wait outside. But hurry the fuck up, yeah? I'd like to get some sleep."

"Hank..." 

Connor senses the hostility, but Hank was already walking past him without responding.

A beat passes before Connor heads out to find Markus.


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is having a hard time understanding his feelings. Not only for Hank, but their relationship. Making him feel lost and wonder if humans and androids could actually love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting this far! Feedback is always appeicicated!
> 
> I decided to keep the angst train rolling. Also It's a little shorter so I could get it up sooner.

"Just close your eyes and picture something you never seen before..."

Markus stood behind Connor, one hand on his shoulder, the other cradles the hand holding the brush.

"... I don't see how..." Connor starts but Markus cuts him off.

"Just focus on it... and paint."

Connor squeezes his eyes tight, the LED on the side of his head goes nuts. Zipping between colors so fast, Markus is scared he might do something regrettable. So he gives him a squeeze.

"You're alright... you can do it." Markus slowly let's him go.

Connor relaxes a bit and relaxes his face. His fingers twich before he begins to paint. Markus stands back and watches him. Within minutes Connors hand stops and he takes a step back. Not wanting to open his eyes.

"... It looks like Hank." Markus comments.

Connor's eyes snap open, in deep blues and purples a man is in the shadows. Head dipped low, longish hair hangs over his scruffy beard.

"... let's try again." Connor says quickly, looking away from the fresh painting.

"Connor, that is the third Hank you have painted... I think we have our answer." Markus offers, moving to take the esel and paint brush from him.

Brown hues look at the other two Hank's. One was a close up of his face, mostly his hair and beard and eyes. The other was his profile, the only detailed among a sea of faceless masses. 

Connor sighs, or at least makes the motions.

"Why don't you tell me, what is troubling you?" Markus says setting down the things and grabbing a chair for himself and Connor.

Connor moves to sit down, facing the other as he rubs his hands together. Almost nervous.

"I..." He paused and looks at the ground. Suddenly not wanting to speak.

"You two obviously care about each other..." Markus starts hoping that would make Connor talk, but he remains quiet.

"... He also asked me if I thought you two living togeather was a good idea. Do you know what I told him?"

Connor looks up and shakes his head, "No?"

"I told him it was up to you, but ultimately you two work well together." Markus keeps his tone low and calm.

"Even though he's human?" Connor questions, feeling his stress spike a bit.

"Have we not been fighting to be equals? Fighting for freedom, to make our own choices?" Markus sounds passionate as he speaks.

"... who you choose to love, human or android. It's up to you, and you alone."

Connor blinks, "I don't... I don't know what love feels like... how can I love someone, when I have no idea how too?"

"... what if it's not love? What if I am just confusing it with something else?" Connor goes on, sounding distraught. 

The LED on the side of his head flashes red, causing Markus to grab his hands. Holding them between his own. The skin pulls back from both of their hands, as a misty blue light flares out and glows.

"I do not pretend to have all the answers, Connor..." Markus speaks calmly, making Connors LED flash yellow.

"... you should talk with Hank."

Connor presses his lips togeather, "... can you not just share with me the feelings you feel for North? That way I will know?"

"You need to feel your own feelings. I cannot pass mine onto you."

Connor nods, "Thank you, I should be going."

Slowly Markus pulls his hands away, "Perhaps, next time things will not be so somber."

Connor stands, "Perhaps." He nods and heads for the door. 

\--

"Oh, I know that look, someone's been bad."

Connor blinks, pulling his eyes away from the flowers. Letting them settle on the older women, her hair as golden and grey at the same time. Her eyes wide, ocean blue, kind eyes.

"I'm sorry I do not understand." Connor tilts his head, confused. His hat carefully hid his LED and his clothes were normal. Mostly winter attire. 

"There are only three reasons men come to stare at my flowers. A funeral, but you don't look quite sad enough. A date, though you don't look happy enough... so that only leaves one thing..." 

She says matter of factly, though her voice was so sweet. It was hard to find I'll intent.

"... leaves?"

"You've upset someone. A co-worker, a partner...am I close?" She has a look on her face that clearly reads that she knows she is right.

"Oh... I suppose you are close." Connor smiles.

She chukles, "I know. How bad is it?"

"I don't know, I mean, I know he is upset with me but... I'm not sure how... I upset him?"

"Hm, why don't I put something togeather for you?" She offers and starts to poke through all the flowers.

"Well... I do not think he is a flowers kind of guy." Conner says. 

"Everyone can be flower people, even if they don't like flowers. It is more about the thought, and effort, rather then the flowers themselves." She hums out.

"I suppose it is worth a try." Connor looks around. 

The streets were not as lively as it once was. But at least there were people at all. Perhaps not all the best people, mostly those who refused to leave their homes.

"Here you go sweetie..." Connor looks back to see she holding up a multi-colored bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you." Connor takes them, offering her money from his pocket.

"Of course! Come back any time." She says happily. 

Connor nods and heads home.

\--

Connor was curled up on the couch, wearing an oversized shirt and sweat pants. Hues were trained on the TV, flipping through channels every few minutes.

He heard Hank come home, even Sumo gave a little bark. But Hank didn't come greet him, he had not come to greet him the past few nights honestly. It would seem Hank was still angry, pushing Connor away.

Though a beat passes before Connor hears a familiar foot fall coming towards him. He doesn't move, trying to seem unaware.

"What the fuck are these?" Hank holds up a tight fist full of flowers.

When Connor doesn't respond fast enough, Hank moves to stand before the TV.

"Connor!"

Connor sits up and wraps his arms around his knees. Looking up to Hank, looking innocent. It softens Hank a bit, even though he refused to show it.

"I got you flowers, you... seemed tense the past couple of days. I thought it might help, brighten your mood." Connor tries to be as cautious as he could with his words.

Hank considers hitting Connor with the flowers, but decides against it. For now at least.

"... at least you are talking to me. You have been... distant." Connor goes on, trying to keep his attention before he decided to sulk away again.

Hank doesn't say anything, but he also doesn't leave. Lips pressing togeather, brows furrowed with annoyance and thought.

Connor let's go of his legs so he could stand up, "I think we should talk."

"I don't wanna talk." Hank stomps off to the kitchen before Connor could get any closer to him.

"... Hank..." 

Connor follows after him, "... Hank, I really think we should talk."

"No." Hank grumbles, setting down the flowers and sounding much like a child.

Connor shifts and crosses his arms over his chest, like he saw Hank do when he was upset. But Hank just moves around ignoring him. 

"Fine, we do not have to talk. But I'm not staying here with you mad at me." With that Connor stomps off this time.

He grabs up his boots and is ready to leave.

"It's starting to snow. You can't go out there." Hank protests, as if seconds ago he wasn't ignoring Connor.

"I will be fine." Connor insists, tugging on his boots and heads to the front door.

"Goddamnit..." Hank mutters under his breath before following after Connor. Who already had the front door swung open.

A cold breeze whips in, snow melting on the ground and on Connors face. As he stepped outside, Hank grabbed the door and reached out his free hand to grab Connors arm.

"Wait come on... come back inside." Hank urges.

Connor turns to look back at Hank, snow was clinging to his shaggy hair and beard. His hand comes up to rest over Hank's hand, which was holding his arm. Though he doesn't say anything, nor does he pull away from the hold.

"Why do you want me to stay?" Connor finally speaks. "Do you actually want me here? Or do you just like to keep me around to not feel lonely?"

Hank looks distraught, and his lack of a quippy respond was telling. So Connor moves his hand from Hank's hand to his face. Stepping in closer, bringing their faces closer. He tilts his head and parts his lips, feeling Hank's heat mix with the cold winds on his cheeks.

"I do not know what I am feeling anymore, I do not understand a lot of things. And you not wanting to talk with me... proves that we need time to think.... time apart."

Hank swallows and leans into Connor, touching their noses.

"... maybe it's not about words."

Connor moves his thumb over Hanks sharp cheek bone. His LED hops between blue and yellow. Leaning in even more, their lips were just shy of touching.

A split second was all that passed between the moment they were sharing. And Connors head snapping to the side, from the impact of the glass bottle that struck him in the face. Stepping to the side trying to process what just happened. His hand coming up to feel blood, small cuts lining his temple and cheek.

Before be could respond Hank pushed him behind his body and was yelling. Connor was in shock, brown eyes wide and filled with confustion. Turning slowly to see the group of human teenagers. He slowly tunes into the conversation. 

"Eww, you should be with your own kind." One of the girls shout at Hank.

"... get the fuck outta of here before I get my gun." Hank threatens, not meaning it of course.

It did the job though, and soon the kids took off running and shouting a bunch of nonsese in union. Hank just shook his head, pushing some hair from his face.

"Stupid kids..." He mutters and turns, ".. let's get back inside I'm freezing my nut-- 

\-- Connor?"

Connor was gone.

Hank turns and looks all around but he didn't see him anywhere. The only thing left was a few drops of blue blood and the broken glass on his front step.

"CONNOR!" Hank shouts out into the cold. A few passing people look at him and mutter.

"Shit." 

Hank kicks away the glass and heads inside, slamming the door shut.


	4. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor seeks answers from someone who might not have the best intentions. Hank finally understands what needs to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all who are reading and still reading from the beginning!
> 
> I will be wrapping up this particular story soonish ( There will still be a few chapters before it officially ends ). As I have more I ideas for this ship and would like write them! So there will be more Connor x Hank fics from me after this story ends.

Hank sits back, fingers drumming along his desk. He has read the same line over and over in the case file. His mind distracted with worry for Connor. Distracted with thoughts he didn't want to think about right now.

He had looked for him, starting with Markus and ending in ditches around his house. But he knew Connor was smart, if he did not want to be found. Then he wouldn't. It pissed Hank off, knowing that he was too blame for this. He pushed Connor too far away. Instead of just talking to him, even when Connor was patient with him. Giving him the space that Hank had driven between them.

Not just that, but those kids words, they still rang in his head. 

'Your own kind'

What a bunch of bullshit. 

Hank stands and grabs his coat from the back of his chair. Staring at the empty desk ahead of him was not helping.

"Off already lieutenant?"

"Yeah, call me when something happens." Hank says over his shoulder, waving the other away on his way out.

Tugging his coat closer to himself, he makes his way past his car. Making his way past the abandoned store fronts. Coffee, clothing and paints shops all boarded up or tagged. Though some were hanging on or trying to reopen.

Android docking terminals were either powered down and grimm or still held the shaky shimmer of messages left from the revolution.

He missed Connor.

Shaking off the thought he sighs out, it fogs up the cold air. Though it doesn't help, he can't take his mind off the other. Wondering if he's okay, if he would come back. Hank felt useless, he couldn't do anything but wait. Hoping to get a call from someone that might have seen him. Maybe he should have just talked to him sooner.

That can not change the now, but damn if Hank couldn't let it go either. The 'What ifs' just invade his thoughts, more and more with every minute he didn't know where Connor was.

He gets in line at the coffee stand, hands pushing into his pockets. Head dipped low, tired blues stare down at his shoes. Looking just as tired and sad as everyone else around. It seemed not to many people smiled these days.

Though, he did with Connor. 

Hank's phone buzzes away in his pocket, just as he was next in line.

"Coffee, black."

He orders before picking up his phone. Stepping to the side to wait for his coffee.

"Lieutenant, Anderson."

"Hank, it's Markus... I have not found Connor but... there is something I wanted to show you. If you have time."

Hank pays for his coffee as he listens. He's not sure what he could want to show him, was there something going on?

"Yeah, yeah, I'll come over."

He sips his coffee, already walking to his car as they give short goodbyes.

\--

"Connor?"

Connor looks up from where he was currently huddled up. Body curled within his over sized t-shirt and sweats. He had walked a long way, the cold and snow was unbearable, even for him. His biocomponents were literally freezing over with every second. His heating regulator was doing all it could to keep him in working order.

"... I knocked but you were not home." Connor offers, his mouth barely moving as he spoke.

"I am in the middle of moving... I didn't expect to ever see you again... you need to get inside."

Kamski moves to pull his keys from his pocket, stepping past Connor to open the door for them.

Connor shuffles inside after him, it was substantially warmer within the home. The walls bare, the furniture gone. It were as if all life was just drained away.

"You're face..."

Kamski steps close to Connor after closing the door. His hand coming up to push Connors chin to the side. The cuts were still there, though the blood had gone invisible by this time.

"... let me fix that, and perhaps you can tell me why you are here of all places."

Connor nods and let's him hold his arm, leading them to a back room. A room Connor did not see the last time he was here.

"Wh- why are you moving?"

"I have recived... a lot of unwanted guest since your little visit."

Connor is lead to sit in the only chair left in the room. Aside from the chair, only a few boxes sat on top of a single long table. He watches Kamski rifle through the boxes as he responds.

"Oh... sorry about that."

"I suppose it was bound to happen, one way or another. Things always have a way of coming back to you..."

Kamski turns and looks at Connor, the kind of look that made him feel uncomfortable. Even a little scared. Making him shift as the man came close to him, holding a little white box.

"... enough about me, why did you come here?"

"I..." Connor paused, looking down away from him. His LED turning yellow and remaining there.

"... you know a lot about Androids. I just thought... I don't know what I was thinking. "

Kamski once again touches at Connors chin, lifting his head. Forcing him to look back into his eyes. The blue almost reminded him of Hank.

"You know, sometimes questions do not need answers." Kamski says carefully.

Opening the small box to pull out transparent strips. He peels back some unseen layer and places it over the cuts on Connors temples.

"Not even important ones?"

"It depends. What is important to you, may not be important to me..." He peels back another strip and places it on the apple of Connors cheek.

"I just... it's all so confusing." Connor admits in a low tone.

"Becoming deviant is the easy part, living with emotions, being human. Now that's the true struggle... there are no easy answers for anything. Even those things that seem black and white are grey. Constantly making choices, even though you have no idea where they lead..."

Kamski paused to cup Connors cheek, "... you know if you were unsatisfied here, you could leave with me. You would be looked after and kept somewhere safe, with me and Chloe."

Connor is stunned by the offer, "Why? What would you gain from me?"

"Maybe I just think you are pretty to look at." Kamski chuckles and gives Connors cheek a squeeze.

"It's just something to think about."

Connor blinks, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to leave Hank, did he? His mind is racing once again. More questions then answers, no clear goal.

"You're still with Chloe?"

Kamski nods, "She wanted to come with me, and I am thankful for that. I would be lost without her."

"Do you love her?"

"Does it matter?"

"I just... want to know." Connor says, feeling his body temperature rising faster then anticipated.

"Do you want to know if I love her or do you want to know if it is possible that a human can love an Android and vice versa?"

Kamski brushes his thumb over Connor's cheek before dropping his hand.

"I don't know..." Connor replies.

Kamski moves back to his boxes to put away the small white box. Speaking over his shoulder now, 

"You do know, ask me the right question."

Connor is quiet. Thinking to himself for a long moment. The silence is only disturbed slightly by the winds outside hitting against the large windows.

"Do you think humans and androids can love each other?" Connor finally asks, standing from his seat.

"You know a few months ago, people never thought androids could feel anything..." He starts off, turning to face Connor properly.

"... don't you think anything is possible now?"

Connor was not expecting the question, but it did make him think.

"If deviants can feel anger and sadness and righteous, what would stop them from feeling love? Love is an emotion just like any other. It doesn't make sense, it just is..."

Kamski moves closer to Connor once again, bright eyes trained on him.

"... And it certainly isn't something that happens over night."

Connor watches him get closer, so close, there was barely any space between them. His hands come up to touch at Connors shoulders, trail up his neck and back to his face. It reminded him of Hank.

A beat passes before Connor reached up to remove Kamski's hands from his face. It felt wrong.

"... if you think otherwise still, kiss me." Kamski says, holding Connors hands.

"What?"

"I assume you are pining after someone, that's why you asked. If you can kiss me and feel what you feel for them with me, then perhaps it is just an error... if not then you know it's not."

Connor didn't know if this was some kind of weird test. His eyes fall to the other males lips, he finds himself leaning in. Feeling Kamski let go of one of his hands, pressing into the back of Connors head. Holding him, pulling him in closer.

Their lips nearly touching now.

\--

Hank looks around the small art studio that Markus lead him into. Most of the paintings did not make sense to him, but he figured they were not meant to.

"I didn't know you painted." He offers, wanting to break the silence.

"It is something I picked up from my father." Markus says casually. 

Leading Hank to the far back where some paintings were covered up. Hank wasn't sure how to respond, though he found he was too curious to not ask.

"Father?"

"The man I was with before. He was... good to me, he taught me a lot. He cared for me."

"Oh..." Again Hank is unsure how to respond. Markus however saves them from an awkward silence.

"But we are not here to discuss my past. We are here about Connor... I wanted to show you this sooner but I was busy."

Markus talks while removing the tarp from the paintings. Now, Hank couldn't make sense of most of the other paintings, but these he understood. He was seeing himself.

"You painted me?" Hank's brows furrow as he steps closer to them.

"No, Connor did." Markus steps back and looks to Hank.

"He has been... upset and looking for answers to his feelings. I assisted him in trying to figure it out... but..." Markus paused.

"But?" Hank turns to the other now.

"I believe he is looking for an answer that he already knows. Every time I told him to paint, he painted you, but it was like he did not want to accept it...."

Mismatched eyes finally meet Hanks, "... I am not sure of your... relationship with Connor, but it seems clear that he has strong feelings for you."

Hank feels his heart stutter. Swallowing thickly he looks back to the paintings.

"Maybe we both were trying to avoid the truth." Hank speaks softly.

"Whatever your intentions with him, I think it needs to be said plainly... I have some of our people out looking for him still. When we find him you will be the first to know."

Hank nods, "Can I just have a minute?"

"Of course, and if you are able, I think you should take the paintings when you go... Connor asked me to destroy them, but I think you should decide what to do with them."

Markus gives Hank's shoulder a reassuring pat before he leaves the room.

Hank gets even closer to them, fingers running over the dried paint. He wanted to take them home, even if three paintings of himself was a bit much. It meant something, something just for Connor and himself.

He just needs Connor back, he needed to tell him. No more games, no more doubt. Hank knew he needed to give himself the chance to love someone again.

Hank gathers up the paintings and leaves. Putting them in the backseat before getting into his car. He takes a slow breath before pulling off.

The drive home is slow, mostly because he took the long way. Pulling in front of his house he shuts off the car, but he doesn't get out right away. Sitting there he just stared out the windsheild. Fingers tapping on the wheel.

He pulls out his phone before he could think better of it. Scrolling through he paused over the contact he had for Connor. He didn't even know if it would work, but he's calling before he can stop himself. It rings, it goes to voicemail.

"Hey, It's me..."


	5. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flee with Kamski or finally face Hank?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song quoted in this chapter is Battleships by Daughtry.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appeicicated!
> 
> ALSO sorry for the delay, I had to rewrite this chapter twice because I was sick and high on meds and kept writing nonsense x,D
> 
> I am feeling better now though! N thinking about experimenting with smut between these two.

"Hey, it's me... 

... me, Hank... look I don't know if you'll even get this, but I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. I was never mad at you, it was me. I was pissed off because I couldn't get through my own shit. Look... it's just been a long time since I let myself care about someone, after..."

"... I just, I pushed you away because I was too chicken shit to tell you how I felt. I don't care that you're an android... I just need to know you're okay... I want to talk... I want... I want you to come home..."

"... And if you're in any kind of trouble, you contact me, I don't care how... just do it and I'll come get you... I..."

"... I love you, Connor."

\--

Connor began to blink rapidly, his LED shifting in color just as fast.

"Hank..."

Kamski raised his brow and pulled back, an amused expression passed over his features, looking Connor over.

"Hank? This... this has all been about him?" Kamski snorts and pulls back from Connor.

"That's... not expected."

Connor slows his blinking, hues darting around as if he had forgotten where he was. Stepping back from Kamski he tilts his head confused. 

"Why... is it not expected?" He questions.

"Nothing... I mean, out of all the humans, anyone at all... you fell in love with a... with a 'Hank'." Kamski shakes his head, still looking rather amused.

"What do you mean 'with a Hank'?" Connor furrows his brows. He felt annoyance towards the term. Perhaps he didn't understand it, but he has a feeling that it was said with negative intent.

"You even have to admit that he is a bit of a... 'fixer upper'." Kamski grins, looking Connor over still. As if he were assessing him.

"Hank is a good man... he's kind and troubled, but he is also getting better... whatever faults you think he may have, and those he does... he is still better then most humans I have met. And I...."

Connor paused eyes wide, his lips parted, fingers curling into fists. Determination clear in his stance and voice. Kamski was fascinated.

"Say it." Kamski urges, curious, wanting to hear plainly how Connor felt.

"I love him... I, I love Hank Anderson."

Kamski's grin turns into a smile, he moves in closer to Connor.

"Amazing..."

Connor looks a little relieved now, a smile stwiching at the corners of his mouth. He said it, he felt it. His core was warmer now, warmer then ever before, and it felt like his blood was moving faster within him. Making him feel almost light. 

"Now the question is... does he love you? It's always a slippery slope, love, you never know when to go all in or just let it be and move on..." Kamski looks more serious now, as if he knew from experience.

"... sometimes it works out but... sometimes you end up creating the perfect company."

Connor pulls his shirt closer to himself, a little deflated now. Arms wrap around his middle, holding himself, perhaps protecting himself from Kamski's words. His little flash of reality. It was very possible that Hank only saw him as a friend, that he would ruin their relationship if he said anything.

Though there was something inside of Connor that knew Hank felt it. He didn't know how or why, or if it were even true but, it was there in his gut.

"Either way it's up to you, tell him or don't... but if you don't..." Kamski moves to press a card into Connors pocket.

"... the offer still stands. I could give you a good, safe life, Connor. And you'll never have to look Hank in the eye again. You won't have to ruin things between you two."

Connor flinches. Though it was now an unlocked possibility. 

Go to Hank or leave.

"Think about it. You can stay here, until you figure it out. I would hate to come back and find you frozen." Kamski says casually. 

He moves to pick up a few boxes so he could bring them to his car. Leaving Connor alone to think.

Connor waits until he hears Kamski's car pull away, before he moves back to the seat. Sitting, curling into himself. He felt stress. 

"Emotions do ruin everything? Don't they, Hank..." He speaks out loud. Recalling what Hank said to him once upon a time.

His head is still buzzing, but he couldn't figure out why.

\--

Connor moves through the home, there were still boxes all around. Though not much furniture or decorations. He touches at the walls and large windows, only stopping when he comes across a radio.

Fingers run over it before pressing at the on button, how strange that something so old looking was here. Static rings out, echoing in the near empty room.

Though it fades and a song slowly starts to play, it wasn't from the begining. As the melody was already in full swing. Connor stands there, finger hovering over the button as a few line belt out.

"... 'Cause I don’t wanna fight no more,  
Even when the waves get rough  
I don’t wanna see the day we say we’ve had enough..."

Connor tilts his head slowly side to side, his bare feet soaking in the warmth from the floor. They begin to tap gently. He didn't know how to dance, but he had seen people on TV dance. It looked fun.

He tries not to think about it, tries to not think about Hank. Letting his limbs casually move, small slow movements. Fingers flexing a bit after setting the radio to shuffle.

Stepping back he looks around again, deciding to leave the radio on. At least it was something to break the silence. It made him feel less alone. Arms cross over his chest as he moves around again.

Passing a mirror he paused, turning his head to look at himself. Stepping closer to it he looks himself over, not for the first time. Though this time was different, he saw himself differently, he wonders now. Wonders if he is actually 'attractive', sure looks meant little to him but, he had a feeling it was a factor in a humans perusal of a mate. Was he trying to attract Hank?

Tilting his head he watches some brown hair fall over his forehead, the cuts along the left side of his face visible now. Healed but they would not go away, scars, his first ones. And honestly Connor wasn't sure if he wanted them to go away completely.

His fingers reach up to touch at the LED on the side of his head. Fingertips trace around the light. He knows that most Androids had taken theirs out. Connor is unsure if his model type would allow him to rip it out. Probably so, though he does not feel the urge to do it. Maybe he should, it would help him hide, for his sake for Hank's sake. But Connor was not ashamed of it, was he? 

He was an android with or without it, does it really matter if others were uncomfortable with it? 

The static returns to the radio and Connor turns his head to look over his shoulder. He waits to see if another song would come on but, it does not.

Dropping his arms he heads back to it so he could try and get something to come through. Shelving his thoughts for the time being.

Kneeling down he presses at the buttons, shifts it around on the small table. His LED shifts around between colors, moving in rapid circular motions. The skin on his hand pulls back without him doing so.

Pausing in shock, Connor stares at his hand. Resting on top of the radio. The static grows louder, so loud that Connor thought to smash the radio. Though he stops himself just in time to hear the familiar voice coming through.

"Hey, it's me..."

"Hank..." Connor whispers, shifting closer to the radio. Hoping to hear him clearer.

\--

"Good boy, Sumo." Hank reaches down to give him a good scratch behind the ears. Before he sets down his bowl of food.

Leaning against the kitchen counter he picks up his beer to take a drink. Looking around his eyes settle on the paintings he brought home. They were propt up here and there as he was still unsure where to hang them just yet.

The news spoke of a bad storm coming in within the next few hours.

His phone goes off and he rolls his eyes, not in the mood to work tonight. Setting down his beer he doesn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"Lieutenant, Anderson."

"Hello, Hank."

Hank pushed off the counter, "Connor... you're okay." Relief was clear in his tone.

"Yes, I... I want to see you... But I am at Kamski's home. I cannot leave." Connors tone was very soft as he spoke.

"Kamski? What are you doing there? Is he there?" Hank felt a pit form in his stomach. But he pushed it away, telling himself at least Connor was alright.

"He is not here... I..." Connors tone wavers a bit.

"Look, I'm on my way. There's a storm coming in tonight. A bad one..." Hank was already grabbing his shoes and coat as he spoke. "... but I'll be there alright?"

"Alright..."

Hank paused, pressing his face into his phone for a moment. Closing his eyes.

"Connor..."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you are alright?"

Connor paused for a moment, "... I will be better when I see you."

Hank smiles, "I'll be there soon."

\--

Connor was still unsure how this would all turn out, but he was excited to see Hank again. He had missed him, and he thought this was the right thing to do. No matter what happened they needed to talk.

He nervously paced all around, the static filled music did little to help him. His LED even flickered around, trying to think of the right thing to say to him. The perfect thing. Something to show him that he missed him and that he loved him but, also that he was cool just being friends. 

Perhaps that is irrational.

Connor is not sure how long had passed, the wind and snow outside had picked up. Beating hard against the tall windows. The sun setting looked quicker then normal. As the grey sky hung over them, blocking out the sun.

Three hard thumps come to the front door. Connor nearly jumps, but heads to the sound all the same. Patting down his hair and trying to adjust his baggy clothes. He catches a glimpse of himself in one of the reflective walls and he feels he looks a mess. Just like he felt.

"Connor...?" Three more thumps and Connor picks up the pace.

Grabbing the door knob and yanking the heavy door open, anxiety had ruled his actions. So now he was just standing there, staring at Hank who was covered in snow. His shaggy hair whiping around in the breeze, snow clinging to grey beard.

All the words he planned out, all the thousands of phrases he knew were all lost to him. His lips part but, nothing comes out and Hank looks just as lost.

Hank steps inside, but Connor doesn't move, clinging to the door as if it were his only stability. It brings them close, Connor slightly looking up to Hank. Though they are not touching, just looking at eachother. Both of them seem as if they are waiting for the other man to make the first move.

Connor shifts slowly, the cold air consuming all the warmth in the area, as the door was still open. The storm outside still raging, though it almost left as if time were going slower. He let's go of the door and carefully brings his hands up to rest them on Hank's shoulders. Unsure of where else to put them, though Hank seemed to approve as he was stepping even closer and grabbing at Connors side's.

"... I prefer if you kissed me first, I'm not sure how..." Connor finally says, leaning into up to Hank.

Hank let's out a little surprised laugh, a nervous, relived kind of laugh. All of them meshed into one laugh. His hand quickly abandoning his side to cup the side of Connors face. His skin felt soft and cool under Hank's hand. He gives a little squeeze, thumb passing slowly over the high point of Connors cheekbone. 

Connor leans his head into Hank's hand, it felt safe. Warm.

Then he is pulled into a kiss, a careful, gentle press of lips. Connors head moving to the side a bit, his eyes shutting and his LED finally settles on yellow. Calming down as his hands moved from awkwardly holding Hank's shoulders, to wrap around them instead. Brining Hank closer, holding him tightly.

Though the moment Connor pressed harder into the kiss, Hank pulled back. He swallows thickly, looking down at Connors chest before hues flicker back up. Blues meeting browns.

"... you heard my message?"

Connor nods, "Yes."

Hank nods, leaning in to press their foreheads togeather. He seemed to be considering his next words and Connor pushes his hand up the back of Hank's neck and up to the back of his head. Pressing fingers into his hair.

Using the hold to pull Hank back into a kiss, obviously not sold on talking about things just yet.

"Just kiss me, Hank."

Hank sucks in a breath, kicking the door shut before pushing Connor up against wall. It makes him shift, leaning up on his toes as he gripped Hank's hair for support. His other hand gripping his coat tightly as their lips come in contact again.

A proper, less awkward kiss. Connor mimicked Hank's movements until he figured out what he liked. What made him comfortable. Kissing him back just as much as he was kissed, though Hank was slightly more aggressive then anticipated. 

Connor's circuits seem to spark a tiny bit when Hank licked at his lips. Surprised and unsure why. Curious, Connor parts his lips and licks Hank back, he tastes the properties in the beer Hank had before coming here. And when Hank parts his own lips so their tongues could meet, Connor could taste his DNA. The wetness not unfamiliar, yet slightly satisfying. 

His stomach twitched when he felt Hank's hand move under his baggy shirt. Cold fingertips tracing over his side.

"Oh..." Connor breaks the kiss, feeling Hank's ragged breath on his face and neck.

"... we need to get you warmed up."

Hank sighs slowly, "Maybe we should both get warmed up."

Connor was going to protest that Hank needed to be warm much more then he needed to be. But the way Hank was looking at him made Connor hold back his words.

Touching their foreheads again, Connor nods.


	6. The Storm: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems they are stuck for the night, and they just have to make the best of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff lots of fluff.
> 
> ALSO wanted to warn the next chapter will have smutt. I wanted it to be in it's own chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appeicicated!

Connor tucks a few strands of hair behind Hank's ear. Leaning on the counter next to him, as Hank used what little was left to make a hot cup of tea. Standing perhaps a little too close, it would seem Connor was not willing to give Hank much space. Not since they reunited, not that Hank was exactly complaining.

His free arm moving to wrap around Connors thin waist. His other hand sets the teabag he found into a cup, as they waited for the water to boil.

"It was bad getting here... I don't think we can even think about going home until morning... not that I want to stay here ..." Hank grumbles the last part and looks around at the spotless kitchen.

Connor rests his head on Hank's shoulder, "... we should be safe here until morning."

Hank turns his head to rest his lips against the others forehead. His hand moving up from Connors hips to run over his back. As if he were reassuring him of something unspoken.

"Yeah..." Hank didn't want to stay here, he was sure Connor knew that. There was no need say it, he just wanted to get through it. Not fight.

"I did not see a bed but... there is a couch that is big enough to accommodate us both comfortably." Connor says softly.

"I can set it up with some sheets and things, while you make your drink." Connor pulls back to look at Hank's face. Shiny browns flickering all over his features.

Hank looks back at him, moving his hand from Connors back to pet through his hair.

"Sounds good."

Connor leans in to press a kiss to the corner of Hank's mouth. Hank leans into it as he feels Connor let him go. A smile touches at his lips before he walked off. Hank turns to watch him leave the room, his chest felt heavy and light at the same time.

He had no idea what the hell he was doing. The last time he was in any kind of serious relationship was years ago, with a guy, years before that. With an android....

Hank picks the kettle off the stovetop to pour the boiled water into his cup. Turning off the flames and rubbing his forehead. 

This wasn't just about him, it was about Connor. The man could literally kill a room full of armed guards and yet only about an hour ago had no idea how kiss someone.

Connor was completely independant and capable of making his own decisions. Of taking care of himself, but there was still this delicate line Hank felt like he needed to walk. Things were still new for Connor and Hank knew he, himself was pretty rusty when it came to intimacy, of any kind.

"Are you ready?" Connor says walking back into the kichen.

"Jesus.... Connor!" Hank jumps and slaps a hand down on the countertop in suprise. 

Connor looks amused, "My apologies, the couch is ready. We can... warm up and talk."

Hank narrows his eyes a bit, not missing the corners of Connors mouth twitching up into a smile. Making him look less sorry then his words would suggest.

"Apologies... my ass..." Hank grunts and turns to grab the tea.

"... c'mon, lead the way." Hank waves his hand at Connor as he begins to follow after him.

Connor waits for Hank to get close enough so he could hold his hand. Leading him then into the large empty room, with a single large black and white couch that sat pressed up against the wall adjacent to a wall that was just glass. The darkness outside did little to hide the storm.

The lights above were set dimly, Connor felt it would keep the mood.

Hank sets the cup on the ground and moves to tugg off his wet coat. Draping it over the back of the couch so it could dry. Sitting down on the little nest of sheets and other things Connor had packed on the couch. He begins to take off his shoes, missing that Connor pulled off his shirt. Not until he looked up anyway.

"What are you doing?"

Connor neatly folds the shirt and sets it down on the ground. Before he turned to Hank, shirtless, the first time in front of someone else. Even before, Connor was careful to not change in front of Hank or anyone else for that matter.

"I am getting undressed, I can increase the temperature of my heating regulators. To keep you warm, but it works better if you touch my skin directly." Connor explains.

He moves without waiting for Hank to respond, so he could push down his sweat pants and step out of them. Hank stares at him for a long moment before he looks away with pink cheeks. Setting his shoes to the side. Taking a slow breath, still not looking up.

Connor steps towards Hank, arms crossed over his stomach. It seemed like a good idea in his head, but now Hank looked embaressed. He steps right in front of Hank, head tilting a bit, only left in a pair of black boxer briefs.

"I can put my clothes back on if..."

Hank reaches out to touch at Connors bare thighs. His head still dipped, making Connor drop his arms so he could pet through Hank's soft hair.

"... Hank."

Connor speaks softly, hands dropping from Hank's hair to his hands. Gripping them he easily slides Hank's hands up his thighs, avoiding his groin and pausing at his hips. Hank doesn't resist, yet he doesn't look up either. Making Connor grip Hank's shoulders so he could press forwards. Climbing into the other males lap. Sitting on his thighs, avoiding anything that could be considered 'sexual'.

Hank sits back, relaxing against the back of the couch. Finally looking up at Connor, who was sure enough staring at him with worry. His hands still gripping his hips, Connors hands moving down from his shoulders to rest on his chest.

Connor could feel Hank's breathing, his heartbeat.

"You have nipples."

Connor blinks, "... most standard androids do...." Now looking down at his chest for a moment, confused.

"... yeah I know but... I don't know. I just thought you would look more like a Ken doll or something." Hank offers.

Connor tilts his head back up, smiling at Hank, ".... or you feel uncomfortable."

Hank grumbles, "I'm not uncomfortable."

Connor slides a little higher on Hank's thighs, sitting there and leaning in closer. Touching their noses, 

"Are you sure?"

Hands move slowly over Connor's smooth sides. Gripping where his ribs would be when their noses touched. Eyes rolling just before he pressed a kiss to Connors warm lips.

"I'm sure."

Connor kisses him back, one hand gripping at Hank's shirt where it rested on his chest. The other travels to touch at the side of Hank's throat. Fingertips twirling around grey hair.

Pulling back Connor speaks right against Hank's lips, "Kamski wants me to live with him."

Hank's head jerks back as if he were slapped, "Jesus, that's one hell of a topic change."

His words make Connor sit back a little, soft features look serious.

"I thought about it, Hank..."

Shifting up a little, Hank looks just as serious now. Blues staring intensely at him, hands moving back down to rest on his thighs.

"... but in the message you said, you wanted me to come home, that you didn't care that I am an android... that.. you..."

"That, I love you." Hank finishes.

Connor closes his eyes, turning his face away from Hank. The LED on his temple shifted in color. Hank reaches up to trace the colors, before his hand comes down to cup his cheek.

"I meant it. I don't really understand it, but I meant it, Connor... and I think you feel it too." Hank keeps his tone even. Hopeful. 

Though Connor does not look at him, keeping his eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey..." Hank runs his thumb over the tear that made its way down Connors cheek.

"... c'mon look at me." He moves his other hand to try to gently turn Connors head to face towards him.

Connor complies, moving his head but he did not open his eyes, "I am sorry lieutenant... I am overwhelmed."

Leaning in Hank presses a kiss to Connors nose, then to his chin and cheeks. Making him blink his eyes open, a few more tears escaping him. Though now he is smiling.

"I do feel it... I want to be with you... Romantically." 

Hank chuckles, "Yeah, I want to be with you romantically too. If that wasn't damn clear."

Connor wraps his arms around Hank's shoulders, pulling him into a needy-- happy kiss. And they stay that way for a long few minutes, not stopping until Hank needed air.

Sucking in a deep breath, Hank leans back into the couch. Just breathing. Connor moving his hands back down to his chest, gently rubbing at the same time. Before scooting back in Hank's lap so he could lay on him. Head resting on Hank's shoulder, hands holding his shirt. Allowing his body to move up and down a long with Hank's breathing.

"You are pretty warm..." Hank mutters, hands moving to run along Connors back. His head slightly falling to the side to rest against the back of Connors head.

"... you're not... still thinking about going with Kamski... right?"

"No."

"Good."

\--

Connor laid on top of Hank, who laid flat on his back on the couch. A sheet was over the both of them, like a cocoon, allowing Connors heat to keep Hank from getting sick or feeling too cold. The room dark, outside, dark. Though Connor could see well enough without light. Hues looking up at Hank, watching him sleep. 

Naturally Connor could go into a state where he was semi-off but still aware. Though, it proved useless when he woke to Hank mumbling in his sleep. And once awake he was overwhelmed with thoughts, restless.

It didn't help that Hank was still mumbling, mostly it was incoherent. Though with the way he was grabbing Connor and pressing against him, it would seem he was having a pleasant dream. Connor even rolled his hips back against Hank in an attempt to indulge him. Without trying to wake him of course. Not that it stays that way long.

Hank jerks violently, jerking awake under Connor who was watching him. His breathing is heavy and he is looking around as of he had forgotten where he was.

"Shit..." A hand leaves Connors back to rub over his own face. "... what time is it?"

"Three fifty-seven AM." Connor says, without needing a clock. Causing Hank to drop his hand and look down at him.

"You haven't been watching me sleep this whole time... have you?" There is teasing in his tone, yet there is something serious in there as well.

"No... I woke seven minutes ago... you... were mumbling in your sleep..." He speaks as he reached up to touch at Hank's beard. Resting his chin on the other man's chest.

"... you seemed to be enjoying your dream." Connor goes on and shifts his body weight slightly to bring attention to Hank's erection.

"Oh... fuck..." Hank sits up quickly, pushing at Connors shoulders to get him off.

Connor is startled, his LED goes red and stays red as he sat back on his knees. Watching Hank through the darkness, seeing him sit back and try to cover his lap.

"... sorry I..." Hank pushes hair back from his face. Looking down, embarrassed. 

Blinking Connor tries to think of what to say, still a little shaken from the sudden action.

"It was not a bother." He finally settles on those words, reaching out to try and touch Hank's thigh. Though Hank grabs his hand to stop the contact.

Hank stays quiet.

".... maybe I can help?" Connor moves his free hand to try and remove the sheets over Hank's lap.

"No... no, no... no." Hank looks up to Connor now, grabbing his other hand. Holding both of his hands firmly, keeping them away from his lap.

"Why not? Shouldn't I help? Is that not something... I should do?" Connor frowns.

"It's not that... I mean, you don't HAVE to do anything. We don't have to do that kind of stuff yet..." Hank tries to explain, though he stumbles over his words a bit. Still flustered.

".... do you not find me sexually attractive?"   
Connor questions Hank, his tone was low but also a little offended and confused.

Hank chokes on air, "That's-- that's not it."

Connor shifts his hands out of Hank's hold, "You know... I am aware of sex, and of what it is."

"Yeah but you know some text book definition of what it is... that's not the same thing-- to you know, seeing it and participating in it." Hank counters.

"I've seen it."

"What? How?"

Connor tilts his head, "You were away at work often. I got-- curious."

Hank looks a little baffled, as if he had forgotten that porn existed. Perhaps he just never figured it would be something Connor would ever look up.

While Hank was thinking Connor moves swiftly. Crawling back into his lap, making Hank tense up. His hands move to Hank's face, holding it gently.

"I am not a child Hank..." Connor says to him firmly. "... I know you feel the need to protect me from things, but that does not mean you should or that I will agree."

"I know... you've never listened to me." Hank sighs out, a little defeated looking. Though his tone was more teasing then anything.

Connor smiles, leaning in to kiss Hank on the lips. Hank kisses back, holding onto him. One hand on his back, the other on his thigh. Connor still holding his face as he carefully licks at Hank's lips, trying to get them to part for him. To which they do just that.

Tasting Hank's saliva made Connor feel a little intoxicated. His toes twiddling as his hips twich forward on Hank's lap. Hands moving from his face to grab at the hair at the back of his head. Gripping firmly to keep Hank from pulling away. Even though it was clear he had no intention of doing that. 

His face goes hot when he realized that he was getting hard again from just kissing, and a little dry humping. It was like he was a teenager again. It almost makes him laugh, well if his mouth wasn't occupied he would have at least chuckled.

Connor pulls back from the kiss, letting Hank breath. Staying close to feel his breath warm up his face and neck. His hands move from his hair, pressing over his shoulders and down over Hank's solid chest. Looking him in the eyes, leaning in to lick at Hank's bottom lip again.

His hands move further and further down, going to his lap. Pushing away the sheets, hues flickering down to his lap. His hands are careful and slow. Passing fingers over the bluge in the others jeans.

Hank twitched and grabbed Connors wrists on reflex. Breathing still heavy, even though he did his best to calm down. 

Slowly he lets him go.

Hues flicker back up to Hank's face, "I want to do this, but if you are feeling anxiety... we can stop."

"... I... I just haven't really been with anyone and... we're in this fucking place." Hank motions around them before sighing.

"A bit of performance anxiety then. That is perfectly normal, I think..." Connor starts but Hank cuts him off. 

"Hey-- wait a minute, I don't have performance issues!"

Connor blinks, "... I didn't mean to offend you... It was just the only logical..."

Once more Connor is cut off by Hank dragging him forward. Capturing his lips in a rough kiss. Which makes a small sound escape him due to suprise.

His hands moving dangerously close to Hank's hidden erection once again.

"You can touch me..." Hank breaths right into Connors mouth.

"Are you sure?" Connor was concerned, but also ready.

"Yeah..."


	7. Get Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night, they just want to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the delay, but I wrote their sex scene 4 times. I have a lot of HC's and ideas. BUT this was their first time and I wanted it awkward and emotional. IDK
> 
> Also, Thank you for reading, feed back is appreciated!!

Keeping his face close to Hank's, he feels safe. Warm breath shrugging off the cold from around Connor's cheek and neck. His hand trailing up Hank's thigh, wanting to start over. Wanting to go slow in hopes of making Hank feel calm, to make this feel natural. His other hand rests upon Hank's soild chest, feeling the rise and fall. The rhythmic motion makes him fall into a peaceful lull of thought. No rushing thoughts, no anxiety, no confusion. He wanted to do this.

Fingers trace small patterns on Connor's hips. Teasing the thick fabric of his boxer briefs, curious, but not enough to push them down. Instead he lets his hands fall down to grip Connors thighs. Firm, yet soft. Holding him as if using the other as his anchor, keeping himself grounded in the moment. His heart skipping a beat when Connor's palm passes along the length of his cock. Still hidden within the confines of his jeans, the rough fabric makes him gasp out.

Lips press against Hank's before they move away, along his cheek, through his beard. And finally down the length of his neck. Soft kisses are left in the wake of his journey to Hank's throat. Feeling his heartbeat against his lips, Connor feels light. Fingers half curling to stroke over Hank's cock with a bit more enthusiasm.

Hank grunts, which is followed by grumbling as his head falls back to rest on the arm of the couch. Hands still holding tightly to Connors thighs, breathing a little heavyer now. Letting himself enjoy the contact, from someone he cared about. Who cared if it was three in the morning and they were currently in the process of ruining Kamski's couch.

Connor bites at Hank's skin suddenly, face still buried in his neck. Hand still pressing up and down in slow motions. It makes Hank growl out loudly, swearing under his breath. His body jerking upwards into the man still sitting on him.

"... fuck."

Smiling Connor runs his fingertips over the wet spot right at the tip. Licking at the spot he bit moments ago, distracting Hank from his hands both moving. With the same goal in mind, wanting Hank's jeans off, or at least out of the way. Quick fingers popping the button open and slowly working the zipper down.

Abandoning one of his thighs, Hank reaches up to grab a fist full of Connors hair. Dragging his head back up to so he could kiss him. His arm half wrapped around his bare shoulder, pulling Connor even closer. Feeling his hands still working down his jeans and boxers.

Effortlessly lifting Hank by the hips to complete his task. Pushing the fabrics as far down as his knees before Hank pulled back, sucking in a deep breath. Shaking.

Connor sits back and pets at Hank's cheeks to calm him down. When Hank's breathing was slower. His hands slide down his neck and over his chest, feeling the buttons of his shirt. He looks at Hank's face as he undid the buttons, though was slightly disappointed to find he has on a t-shirt underneath.

"You wear a lot of clothes, lieutenant." Connor comments. Still undoing buttons of the first shirt until they fall away in opposite directions.

Hank huffs a breath before rolling his eyes, " I wasn't expecting... this..."

"We'll you should expect it more after tonight..." Connor says casually, running his hands up under Hank's t-shirt. 

Honestly Hank was wearing way too many clothes, and it frustrated Connor. He wanted more skin to skin contact then they currently had. Yet he was too stubborn to simply ask Hank to undress himself. Even if it would be faster then this.

"I should?" Hank watches Connors face tug into frustration, a little amused.

"You know... I never expected you too be into this... kind of thing..."

Blinking Connor pushes the button up shirt over Hank's shoulders but it gets stuck when his arms do not move.

"The process of reaching sexual gratification, is just another form of intimacy. Intimacy that I want to experience with you, explore with you... if you were not confined to this material!"

Connor finally shows his fustration, whining his last set of words. Tugging at Hank's shirt at the same time. His LED shifting in color, almost like it was annoyed as well. 

"Hank... please."

It makes Hank snort a bit, patting his thigh, 

"Off." 

He orders and there is tiny part of Connor that wants to disobey.

Crawling off of Hank was slow, watching him sit up. Legs swinging off the side of the couch so he could finish pulling off his jeans and underwear. Before he stands up, facing Connor who was still watching him closely. The shadows are placed perfectly over Connor's flawless features, allowing Hank to see him. Thin and smooth, and with suprise bearing a few beauty marks on his shoulders and neck.

Thick fingers reach up to touch at them, the skin is smooth. The beauty marks were a nice touch, though a little strange that they put that much effort into making him seem human. Either way, Hank thought they were cute.

Connor looks down to see what he was touching, but Hank's hands fall. Now was not the time or place to dwell on Connors body. He was overthinking. 

Looking up slightly Connor reaches out to grab at the sleeves of Hank's shirt. Helping him successfully shed the first layer. It falls to the ground without much of a second thought. Stepping in even closer Connor places his fingers at the hem of his t-shirt. Touching their noses gently, it makes Hank's hands come up to cup his cheeks. Thumbs pass over his temples, over scars and the flickering of his LED. Blue hues looking down to Connor with such warmth, he swears he can almost feel it.

They both lean in for a kiss, less rough and needy. More passion, more care and with a mutual want for each other.

A long moment of just standing there and kissing passes before Connor begins to pull up Hank's t-shirt. He doesn't protest, only moving back so Connor could get it over his head and off his arms. 

Brown hues flicker down to look over Hank's body. Hands back to pressing against his chest. Hank held his weight well, most of it was necessary due to him being 6'4. And even with his poor diet, it would seem he was more muscle then fat.

Hank clears his throat, making Connor look back to his face. His hands go back up to his shoulders, pushing Hank back down, making him sit on the couch. Swiftly hoping into his lap, straddling him once again. A position Connor seemed to enjoy, perhaps he liked how he felt in control.

"What about you Connor?" Hank speaks in a hushed tone, "You got a pleasure button or something?"

Connor smiles, hand going down to Hank's lap as he listened to him. The skin on Connors hand pulls back to his wrist, before Connors fingers wrapped around Hank's cock finally. It makes the grey haired man twich, grabbing a quick hold of Connors biceps.

"Perhaps you can find out." Connor teases, his head tipping down to press gentle kisses down Hank's sternum.

His hand is somewhere between cool and warm. Smooth enough to glide over Hank's length without hurting him or creating a friction that could possibly hurt him later. 

He is distracted from his thoughts when Hank pets a hand through his hair. Hues blinking up to see Hank watching him this time. His face set in something gentle, it makes Connors toes twiddle again.

Gripping a little tighter Connor strokes him a little faster as well. Leaning into the hand in his hair, hearing Hank quietly moan. Hues fall shut as he focuses on the feelings that he felt in this moment. A mix of things that he has felt before and some he had not come across until now. It was odd and yet pleasant at the same time. And from how Hank was responding it would seem he was enjoying himself.

Hank watches Connor, his thighs tensing up as pleasure flooded the pit of his stomach. For someone with no experience, Connor was careful and calculated. Then again what was he expecting? Probably the worst. Not that it mattered right now. His hand still moves through his hair, his other hand just wants to touch him. Gripping his shoulder, gripping his throat, pressing down at the base of his neck, right where the spine would leave the neck and start down his back. If he were human at least.

Connor's body jerks, "Ohh..."

Hank gasps out as Connors hand picked up it's pace. Feeling he was now trembling off and on in his lap. His eyes still closed, face twisted in confusion. Hank pulls Connors head up to kiss his cheek, then his lips. Fingers pressing once again at the base of Connors neck, feeling a very small nub there as if it were a bone. The skin a little thinner feeling as well.

Connor has the same reaction, his body jerks, now closer to Hank as he bites at his lip. Trembling a little more, twisting his wrist as he continued to stroke him quickly. Feeling his cock reacting, pulsing and twitching. Thumb passing over the head, slightly smearing precum around.

"... I didn't actually think you had a pleasure button..." Hank chuckles out through a breathy moan. Hips twitching up into Connors hand.

Pressing down his fingers again, Connor arches his back and let's out loud a moan.

"Ahhh!" 

His lips left parted, as his body tries to process what was happening. It was as if all his components recived a shock at the same time. Increasing the feeling of being light, which clouded Connors processors for rational though or speech. Not to mention his heating components felt like they were kicking into overdrive, far too hot, yet not hot enough. 

"Hank..." Connor replicates the moaning sound, his voice even breathy.

It makes Hank's face flush, never had he heard something so pleasant and arousing then Connor moaning. Hips continue to twich up now, thrusting into Connors hand. Feeling his fingers tighten and loosen and apply pressure mostly around the head, though Connor was so close he could feel his cock also sliding against his smooth stomach. Increasing the pleasure, making his stomach tighten harshly. 

"... Hank..."

With his name said Hank presses down against the nub again, assuming it was okay. Connor jerks, moaning out his name again as the hand not around his cock, shot out to grab the couch. Gripping so hard, his fingertips rip right through the couch fabric. To avoid hurting Hank.

"Jesus..." Hank growls out his own moan.

Hank knows sadly, that he is already close. His body was aches for release,

"Connor... I..."

Connor kisses Hank, shutting him up as his body still trembled. Not just his limbs, but his biocomponents seem vibrate in his chest. One hand gripping the couch, the other jerks up and down even quicker. Knowing what was next, wanting to feel Hank finish.

The return of the kiss was a little awkward, but he tries the best he can, his back arching happily. The hand not holding Connors neck, moves to wrap a long arm around thin hips. Pulling him impossibly close, so close Connor could bearly move his hand. Though it didn't matter as desperate thrusts bring him right to the edge. 

Just before he falls over he presses his fingers down once more. Holding them down this time. 

Connor once again feels like he is on fire, his body jerks and begins to tremble as if he felt the waves of pleasure rolling through him. The closest replication to an orgasm his systems could simulate without the proper equipment. 

They moan in union, Hank tensing up as Connor begins to tremble worse then before. A full body tremble that makes the arm holding Connors waist tighten up. Holding him there, against his own body. Both of them pressed so close to the other that in the dark it was almost impossible figure out where one man ended and the other began. 

"... are you okay?" Hank questions, being the first to break the silence.

Running the hand from the back of Connors neck to rub over his back. Slow reassuring motions, feeling Connor slowly rest his head on Hank's shoulder. In return Hank presses some kisses to his temple. Breathing heavily, feeling both cold and hot, sweaty and ready to go back to sleep.

Connor was still, just laying there against Hank's chest. Trying to process, trying to think but to no use. Not for a long few minutes. 

"That... was..." Connor tries but he ends up pausing for another minute, "... It was a lot of things..."

Hank shifts then, letting Connor get his thoughts togeather while he laid himself down. Keeping Connor laid on his chest, returning to their original position. Shaky hand reaching out to pull the sheets back over them.

Connor moves his hand from between them, one curls up holding onto Hank's shoulder. The other covered in cum moves to wipe it onto the already ruined couch. Hank notices, suppressing a smile as he pets through Connors hair again.

"... Connor?"

"Yes?"

Hank swallows, running his fingers over the nub at the back of Connors neck gently, 

"... I wasn't... hurting you right?"

"No... I doubt it's intended purpose is to be a... 'pleasure button' as you call it. But it did not seem to damage me." Connor offers in a soft tone.

"You don't know what it is?" Hank settles a little more, yawning after his question.

"I do not know. We can figure it out another time, we should get some rest."

"Yeah..."

\--

Connor wakes first, he is careful to not disturb Hank as he moves off of him. Wiping off his stomach with his old shirt, he tosses it back to the ground, promptly stealing Hank's button up shirt. Pulling it on and only buttoning it half way as he walked to the large window. The snow had stopped, but there was a couple of feet left on the ground.

It looked beautiful, pure undisturbed white snow covering the world of greens outside. It made him feel like he and Hank were the only two left in the whole world. It was peaceful.

Connor looks back to Hank, seeing him asleep. Seeing him relaxed and disheveled and just there. It makes him smile. He wanted to go home.

Turning on his heel Connor heads out of the room, heading towards the front door. Opening it up, looking out to see Hank's car parked at the end of the ramp. It was covered in snow, thankfully not completely. But there would need to be some work done before they could leave. Not to mention Hank's car was an older model and it was a probability that it might run into other problems. If the snow snow was not cleared promptly that is.

The air was cold, though the rising sun made you think otherwise. The reys were blinding as it reflected off the white all around. Appearing so warm, glistening, inviting.

He leaves the door open so he could return to pull on his boots. Not bothering with anything else as be heads back to go outside. Walking down the ramp reminds him of before he was deviant. He tries to shake off the thought as he reaches the car. 

Hands move through the snow covering the windows. Wiping it away, scraping away any ice with his fingertips. The only sounds were those of nature, mostly birds, it was eerie, but nice.

He does his best to unearth the car from the snow. Enjoying the quiet, excited to get back with Hank. Even if most of his concerns were gone, he knew he just needed to work through the rest.

As long as he and Hank were togeather, Connor was happy.

\--

Hank grumbles as he wakes, rolling nearly off the couch before his body jerks up. Looking around, realizing he was alone, he thinks for a split second that he may have just drempt it all. That is until he spots Connors ruined shirt and abandoned sweats.

Sitting up fully he rubs a hand over his face and through his hair. Still naked he covers his lap and thinks about last night. It was good, better then he was expecting, though he wasn't really expecting much. Honestly Hank had somewhat accepted being with Connor without sex. Since he didn't really know if it would be possible or fair.

Shaking his head he knows now is not the time. Standing he dresses himself and realized his button up was missing. He figures it was Connor but, the question now was where was he?

Pulling on his damp coat he moves through the home looking. Calling for him here and there. It wasn't until he passed a window did he notice Connor outside. With furrowed brows Hank heads outside as well.

Connor was bent over the car, his slim pale legs were bare and sporting more birth marks on the back of his thighs. 

"Connor..." Hank calls out to the other, as he walks down the ramp to him.

"Good Morning, Hank." He gets out before pushing himself up, turning to face the other man.

"You know I could have helped..." He says stopping just before Connor. Fingers pushing back hair from his cold forehead.

"... you're gonna freeze up out here." With that Hank shrugs off his coat and wraps it around the younger looking male.

Long arms wrapping around Connors shoulders. Making Connor lean into him, grabbing the side's of Hank's t-shirt. Their noses touching, fog rising from Hank's mouth. They stare at each other, simply enjoying the embrace.

Until Hank shivers.

"We should get back inside..." Connor leans in to kiss Hank gently. Holding him a little closer.

"... The car is nearly done anyway... we should both warm up." He offers, knowing Hank couldn't protest against that.

"Yeah." Hank nods.

With one arm still wrapped around his shoulders, Hank leads them back inside.

\--

Connor watched Hank, his thoughts going wild. Watching him look out the window, arms crossed over his chest. As if he were lost in thought as well. It makes Connor stand up, curling into Hank's button up as he moved to stand next to him. Looking out the window, still without his sweats.

Hank side-eyes the other but doesn't say anything.

"It's peaceful here." Connor finally comments, recalling the thoughts he had the first time he looked out the window this morning.

"It feels like... it is just us." He goes on, tilting his head.

Hank furrows his brows, "... it's alright."

Connor blinks and turns to look at Hank, "I thought you would have loved a place like this."

"We can't isolate ourselves if that's what you are trying to hint at..." Hank looks to Connor now, meeting hid gaze.

"... It doesn't work, it doesn't help."

Lips part, though for a moment he is at a loss for words. Hank's features were still gentle, but firm and Connor is unsure of how to rebuttle.

"I am just worried... I am not sure... if anyone is ready for... us." Connor says slowly, trying hard to pick his words right.

"If the last two years have taught me anything, it's that anything is possible. Don't you?" Hank questions, dropping his arms.

His words remind him of what Kamski said, was anything possible?

"I think... there is always a chance of unlikely things occurring."

Hank smiles, his arm moving around Connors shoulders again. Holding him to his side, he presses a kiss to his hair.

"Then I think we'll be just fine."

Connor closes his eyes, leaning into Hank. Once more relishing in him, in everything that was just him.

"I love you, Hank."

Hank takes a breath, sure that was the first time Connor actually said those words to him. Fuck.

"Let's go home."


	8. Happy End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't need a happy start, just give me a okay middle, and a happy end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few months after the last chapter. And I just think this was a good way to end it.
> 
> I have plans for separate fics for Hank x Connor. Since, I think the ideas I had were better put into new fics. And I am proud I finished this one!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Thank you for sticking with this fic and commenting and just leaving support for my work!
> 
> I will be back soon with new fics!

A Few Months later.

"Training over already?"

Hank sits back in his chair as Connor perched himself on his desk. A smile tugging at the androids mouth.

".... there was more." Connor shrugs a bit and looks around them. Making Hank raise his brow.

"And?"

Hues flicker back to Hank, "I just thought... if you're not busy, we could go home instead."

"You want to... go home?" Hank questions slowly. Feeling Connors foot slowly pass over his calf.

"Exactly... Markus said he left a gift for me." Connor goes on, sounding almost innocent.

Sliding off his desk Connor straightens his tie, hands sliding down his chest slowly. Hank watches him, having to clear his throat. 

"Are you coming?"

"Ye- yes."

Hank stands quickly, gathering up his things as Connor made his way towards the exit. 

\--

"It's here." Connor says quickly, pushing open the car door just as quick. Nearly falling over as he got out and shut the door behind him. 

Hank gets out a little slower, shutting off the car beforehand. Watching Connor swiftly pick up the box left on their doorstep. He, himself stopped to check the mail. Flipping through it, attempting to not look as excited as he felt.

Connor gets inside before Hank, leaving the door open. Casually walking behind him, he pulls an envelope from the stack of mail. Heading over to where Connor set the box on the dining table, happily ripping it open.

"... It came."

Hank holds the envelope up in front of Connor who looked peeved, before he read where it was from. His attention diverted from the box to now the mail. Taking it from Hank carefully.

"Oh..." Connor says so gently, Hank barely picked it up.

Slim fingers hold the card up so Hank could see.

"Connor Anderson..." Hank says with a smile, "... congratulations, Connor. You're officially a legal citizen."

Connor smiles, stepping into Hank's personal space. Arm wrapping around his shoulders, pulling Hank into a soft kiss. 

"We will need to get married now." Connor says casually, as Hank's arms move around his waist.

"Why's that?"

"Because we have the same last name, people will start to think we're related."

Hank rolls his eyes, "That was a terrible proposal, I don't accept."

Connor smiles a little wider, hands moving to run down Hank's chest. Twirling his ID between his fingers.

"Maybe my gift will make up for it."

They let each other go as Connor sets his ID on the table and returns to the box.

"I think, I can guess what it is... and you know I..." Hank starts but Connor cuts him off.

"I know, Hank. I wanted this, to try it at least." With that Connor lifts the box and disappears into the bathroom before Hank could respond.

Hank watches him with a sigh, heading off to hang up his coat. Shoes coming off next, then his button up. Leaving him in a t-shirt and jeans. He debates turning on the TV or just waiting for Connor.

Picking up Connors new ID, he leans against the counter. Waiting for him to finish up. Pressing his thumb over Connor's picture, Connor Anderson. It didn't sound right, but Hank knew they would get used to it. Maybe one day they could get married, things were not just there yet. Hank knew he wouldn't be with anyone else, but laws took time.

"How do I look?"

Hank's head snaps up, seeing Connor, naked. For the first time. Over the last few months of them being intimate, Connor never allowed himself to be seen completely naked. Not that Hank would have cared if he had. He always made it clear to Connor that him not having sex organs was not a problem. They even figured out other ways to get Connor 'off'.

Honestly seeing him with a dick, it was actually a bit weird. Since, just like the rest of Connor it was perfect. Smooth and perfectly sized.

"You look..." Hank looks back up to Connors face, "... you look good, Connor."

Connor seems pleased, walking over to Hank and kissing his cheek happily. It makes Hank smile. He supposed it didn't matter, if Connor was happy, then he was happy. Reaching up he cups Connor's cheeks, pulling him into a proper kiss. Holding him there, enjoying his lips as Connors hands move to hold his hips.

"I love you." Hank whispers between them, touching their foreheads tenderly.

"I love you too, lieutenant." Connor tugs at Hank's hips, pulling him away from the counter.

"... why don't we break in my new parts?"

"... parts... there is more?" Hank looks baffled and Connor just smirks.

"Come find out..."

\--

"It is a bit redicuouls that I can not carry a gun yet." Connor complains as he follows after Hank.

"This isn't the time Connor." Hank says over his shoulder.

Connor rolls his eyes, looking over the hall of the apartment complex they walked down.

"I just mean..."

"Not. The. Time." Hank paused and looks back at his boyfriend with a stern look.

It doesn't work. Though, he didn't want a fight so he goes quiet. Following after Hank again, they stop at the far apartment. The sounds of loud music suddenly starts up.

They exchange a look.

Hank draws his gun and Connor moves behind him. With his free hand Hank bangs on the door. The music shuts off suddenly, but no one comes to the door. Hank bangs again, there is a small shuffle and the sound of scream. Though the scream was just a second before it was cut off.

"I've already called for back up." Connor says in a low tone. "Perhaps we should wait."

Hank shakes his head, "The girls are in there, if we wait, well lose them again. We need to go now."

Connor blinks, "There is a 60% chance that us going in alone will be successful."

"Good enough."

Hank promptly turns, both hands on his gun as he kicked in the door. Connor scans the second the door opens enough to see inside. Seeing the guy already aiming at them, he waiting. 

Connor shoves Hank out the way and into a room off to the side. The shot gun goes off catching Connor in the shoulder and chest. He darts out towards the armed man before Hank can stop him.

"CONNOR!"

Connor darts at the gunman, dodging another shot. Though some of the spray hits his cheek and neck. A shot goes off behind him, it was Hank providing cover fire. Distracting the shot gun man for a moment. Enough of a window so Connor could tackle him to the ground. Ripping the gun from his hands, hitting him in the face with the blunt end to knock him out.

Looking around the room he spots another gun which aimed at him. Before they could get off a shot, Hank is in the room.

"Put it down." Hank orders as Connor stands. LED flashing yellow.

Muffled noises come from the room left of the gunman. The door is shut, probably locked.

Connor goes towards the door but the man attempts to raise his gun again. Close enough, Connor grabs his wrist, twisting hard enough to get him to drop the gun. At the same time his leg sweeps the man's legs dropping him to the ground.

Hank is quick to go stand over the man, gun drawn.

"Don't move."

Connor unloads the gun and tosses it to the side. Back to his goal of getting into the room, Connor listens before kicking it in.

"It's the girls." 

Connor says back to Hank just in time for the back up to come through the door. Moving out of the way, Connor moves through the apartment to leave it. Pausing in the hallway, he waits for Hank.

"Connor." Hank takes his arm and leads him away from everyone.

Connor walks with him, ignoring the looks. In a separate hall Hank stops and turns to look Connor over. Seeing the blue blood he grumbles.

"You can't just... do that." Hank's tone is low and worried. Hands gripping Connors arms.

"There was a 20% chance of you surviving. I couldn't let you get shot." Connor says with slight annoyance.

"We're partners..." He goes on, "... We look after each other."

Hank sighs, "I don't want to lose you."

Connor steps in and touches their foreheads, "I will always do what I can to make sure that does not happen."

Hank nods.

"Let's get you checked out."

\--

"It looks like you and Hank are getting along." Markus comments, looking over to Hank who was talking with North a few feet away.

Connor looks over at him as well, "Things are good between us..."

Markus looks back to Connor, "I am happy for you."

Connor blinks, looking back to Markus, smiling at him.

"Thank you for... all that you did. And... I am happy you did not destroy the paintings... We found a place for them in the house." Connor offers, meaning it.

It is Markus turn to smile, "I just thought it might be a waste to destroy such... beautiful art." Of course it was more then that.

Connor nods. Accepting it, knowing Markus cared.

"I am set to attend a few meetings in the next coming months. I know you have been busy... but I would like you to come with me." Markus changes the subject for now.

"Of course. I will be there." Connor nods, sounding serious now.

"Thank you." Markus pats Connors shoulder with a nod, "Why don't we get back."

In union they head back to their partners.

\--

Hank wakes first, turning over to see Connors eyes were closed. The sun pouring in and illuminating his features. The white blanket pulled barely over his bare shoulder. It makes him look angelic. It makes Hank smile.

Blinking away the sleep from his eyes he touches at Connors cheek gently. Touching at past scars, since Connor refused to get them fully fixed. Telling Hank that 'as long as it's not fatal' he wanted to keep them. Perhaps it made him feel and look unique. Not that it bothered Hank, he had his own scars.

The light touch has Connors eyes blinking open slowly. His browns hues too, illuminated by the sun, looking more chestnut now. Gorgeous. 

He smiled towards Hank, reaching out to scratch at his beard and pet through his hair. Not minding the silence. Not minding the kiss, the long, slow kiss. Hank groggy and extra lovey-dovey, he always was in the morning. And it filled Connor with so much joy, and peace.

Hank wanted the rest of his life to be these kinds of mornings. With Connor. The world was not perfect, but this, right now, it was. And that's what mattered.

The alarm goes off a few minutes later. 

Both of them break the kiss to groan. Making the other one smile, making the other lean in for another kiss. Holding each other in an tender embrace. Relishing in the moment, knowing they needed to get up and start the day.

Hank rolls over and hits the snooze button. 

"Just five more minutes?" He questions, rolling back to look at Connor.

Connor chukles softly, opening his arms to accept Hank into them.

"Five more minutes."

He mutters out just before their lips are joined togeather for another kiss.

~ End


End file.
